The Only Reason
by Kellifer
Summary: Daniel may not be able to make the trip to Atlantis, but he can make sure someone else doesn't give up the opportunity of a lifetime.


Title: The Only Reason

Author: Kellifer

Email: (same for MSN addy)

Category: Angst / Team dynamic (Crossover-ish)

Summary: Daniel can't go to Atlantis but he can make sure someone else doesn't miss out on the opportunity.

Disclaimer: DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created or entertainment No monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

-The Only Reason-

Atlantis uniform, someone he doesn't recognize and by sidearm and knife on his belt, Daniel was guessing not a scientist.

He'd stumbled upon the wayward officer Jack was currently hunting for.

"Hey." Daniel said. The man started, whipped around in a low stance and then relaxed. He turned back to his pack. He seemed to be currently occupied with unpacking and repacking it. As Daniel watched, he took out and repacked the same shirt three times, grunting and folding it a different way each time. Daniel tried again.

"Were you supposed to be in an Officer's briefing about 10 minutes ago?" He asked. The man's fervent packing stilled and Daniel saw his hands clench into fists.

"I missed it?" He had tried to make it sound like a question but Daniel got the feeling the man wasn't very disappointed, or as oblivious as he tried to project.

"Yeah, and Jack is like a bear about that stuff."

"Jack?" The man was now strapping down the flaps on his pack.

"Sorry, General O'Neill." Daniel clarified. This finally earned him a look that lasted longer than a mere glance.

"Do you always call your superior officer by his first name?" He grunted, annoyance and a little reprimand in his tone.

Daniel held up his hands. "Not military." He said.

Now he got full scrutiny, with a little head tilt thrown in for good measure as the man turned and stood. "You're kidding." He said. He was eyeing Daniel incredulously. "You _can't_ be a scientist." Daniel looked down at himself and then back up at the man before him, trying to decide whether to be flattered, annoyed or just amused.

"Not exactly. Archeologist and linguist."

"You don't look like any archeologist I've ever seen." The man said with a wave of the hand.

"How many archeologists have you seen?" Daniel smiled with tolerance. He'd decided to be just a little bit flattered and secretly offended for his brothers in academia. He had to admit that eight years ago the man before him would have straight off pegged him as a geek. He supposed the BDUs, short hair cut and broad shoulders now effectively camouflaged him.

The man tilted his head to the other side, as if giving the question some real thought. Then his lip quirked and he shrugged. "You have a point."

"Daniel Jackson." Daniel held out his hand.

"John Sheppard. Not like the sheep." John took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Sorry?"

"No 'H', two p's." John held up two fingers briefly. Daniel chuckled.

_O'Neill. Two L's. _

"Anyway, ship sails in about five." Daniel said, cocking a thumb over his shoulder. Jack had mentioned John Sheppard, had actually been _excited _about him going. He'd liked the man straight away and Daniel had to admit that he was partial to him as well considering standing in front of him was the pilot that had saved Jack's life in Antarctica with some pretty neat flying.

"It's crazy." John said, one hand straying to his temple to rub absently. He seemed rooted to the spot. Daniel recognized what was happening immediately. Some of the veterans had started affectionately calling it 'gate-lock'. Sometimes it happened right in front of the event horizon. Sometimes people didn't even make it that far. The enormity of what they were about to do came crashing in and they just… _froze_.

"I know it seems a little daunting, but just think of it as stepping from one room to another." Daniel tried to reassure. Green eyes were now gazing at him impassively and Daniel realized he was wrong. There was absolutely no fear in those eyes.

Just doubt.

"I'm fine with that part. There's just the whole leaving earth and maybe never seeing it again… thing." He waved a hand in the air in a helpless gesture. "Are you going?"

"No. I'm not allowed to." Daniel sighed heavily.

"Is there something wrong with you?" John asked, quirking an eyebrow. Daniel snorted.

"No, nothing like that. Jack just has a little trouble…letting go. He says he needs me here." Daniel shrugged. He was planning to make a last ditch argument as the team was going through but he didn't like his chances. Jack had folded his arms and had said 'No' before Daniel had even finished the question.

"Huh." Sheppard grunted non-commitally. He rescued his pack from the floor and slung it over his shoulders.

"Besides, every time anyone steps through the gate there's the very real possibility they aren't coming back." Daniel said, watching Sheppard carefully. "I won't lie to you, it's scary as hell, but you owe it to yourself and everyone else going."

"I won't be missed if I bail." Sheppard waved an airy hand.

Daniel was remembering what Jack had said about allowing Sheppard to go to Atlantis when his record wasn't all that exemplary.

"_Every mission needs an O'Neill." _

Daniel tended to agree.

"When I got volunteered to go through the 'gate the first time I had all these reasons for why I shouldn't. The one reason you should cancels out all of those arguments."

Sheppard was smiling as he watched Daniel. "That being?"

"It's a hell of a thing." Daniel said simply, knowing that although he was renowned as a great communicator, channeling Jack was the right thing to do for this man.

Later, watching from the control room with Jack by his side, Daniel knew he had to give it one last try, even though he didn't really mean it.

"You know, I could still-"

"No." Jack said simply, not even looking at him.

Daniel watched as one of the marines leapt through the Stargate backwards with a boyish cry and smiled.

A hell of a thing was right.


End file.
